1 jour, 1 histoire
by R et K always
Summary: Un petit calendrier de l'avant version os à la sauce Castle
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ça va ? avec une amie on eut envie de vous préparer un petit Castledrier ^^ avec chaque soir une nouvelle histoire (sur le caskett mais aussi sur les autres. :D. j'espère que l'idée vous plaira. Je vous laisse donc avec la première histoire que j'ai écrite

* * *

Elle regardait par la fenêtre perdue dans ses pensées. La neige avait recouvert les rues de la grosse pomme. Donnant à ce soir si spécial du 24 décembre encore plus de magie. Comme chaque année elle avait demandé à Montgomery de faire la permanence au poste. Et maintenant elle profitait de l'ambiance silencieuse et déserte du 12 ème pour laisser son esprit dérivé vers son partenaire. Tout à l'heure il lui avait proposé de se joindre à lui et à sa famille pour leur traditionnel repas de noël. Il lui avait décrit avec enthousiasme le futur déroulement de la soirée, avec cette étincelle si particulière qu'elle aimait tant voire briller dans ses yeux. Avant qu'il ne s'emballe trop elle l'avait interrompu pour décliner son offre. Faisant s'éteindre cette petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux. Elle s'en était immédiatement voulut. Non seulement elle lui avait fait de la peine, mais elle n'avait même pas été capable de lui expliquer les vrais raisons de son refus.

Et maintenant, immobile devant cette fenêtre, elle regrettait d'avoir décliné son offre. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, une partie d'elle aurait aimé être ailleurs le soir de Noël. Pour la première fois depuis des années tout fond d'elle elle aurait voulu fêter Noël.

* * *

Alors on continue ?

ps : les histoires auront chaque fois une grandeur différente ;)


	2. 2

Ce soir en voici un sur Martha jeune maman ;)

* * *

Assise sur le canapé Martha, observait son petit garçon dormir paisiblement allongé sur ses genoux. Son nouveau producteur l'avait appelée un peu plus tôt, pour lui annoncé que puisque elle refusait de tourner en ce soir de réveillon ce serait Mittsy Lewis qui interpréterais le rôle qui lui avait été attribué.

Pendant, un bref instant elle avait été déçue, puit la minuterie du four avait sonné et Rick avait déboulé en courant, pour sortir leur biscuits du four, et cette sensation c'était envolée comme par magie. Bien sûre ce rôle était celui dont elle avait toujours rêver, le rôle de sa vie. Mais quelques chose comptais encore plus à ses yeux : Son fils et son regard remplit de magie de noël tout au long de ces soirs de réveillon. Et ça ça valait bien plus à ses yeux que tout les rôle du monde.

* * *

Alors cette deuxième fenêtre castle ?


	3. 3

Hello,

Voici un petit two dont la deuxième partie sera postée demain :)

Il a été écrit par ma partenaire en écriture Océane :) donc vos remerciements lui reviennent

je vous laisse avec la première partie.

* * *

New York, le 24 décembre à 17h,

Appuyée contre la vitre de l'une des fenêtres du poste, Beckett observait l'agitation dans la rue. La neige avait redoublé en intensité, et les gens emmitouflés dans de grosses écharpes bravaient la tempête avec difficulté. Mais malgré la météo capricieuse, on pouvait remarquer chez toutes ces personnes un large sourire sur leur visage. Le vent glacial emportait avec lui les mélodies des chants de Noël, que l'inspectrice crût distinguer de l'autre côté de sa barrière de verre. Le tintement de petites cloches résonnait, mêlé aux rires de quelques enfants s'amusant dans le parc juste en face. Tous ces petits détails donnaient à la fête de Noël tout son charme, sa magie également. Mais pour elle, Noël n'était malheureusement qu'un mauvais souvenir. Cette période de l'année ne lui rappelait que trop bien la disparition de sa mère dans années auparavant, et la douleur était toujours là. Alors, comme depuis 10 ans désormais, elle prenait la garde du Réveillon. Elle préférait rester ici, pendant que ses collègues rentraient chez eux, à profiter de leur famille, de leur femme et de leurs enfants. Le capitaine était parti peu de temps avant rejoindre sa femme et leurs trois enfants. Quant aux Gars, ils étaient partis ensemble pour se faire un réveillon « entre mecs » selon les propres mots d'Esposito. Son coéquipier avait renchérit en disant que rien ne pourrait changer cette tradition qu'ils avaient instaurés dès la première année de leur partenariat. Pour Beckett, sa tradition était de veiller sur toutes ces personnes à qui elles tenaient beaucoup, et à tous les citoyens de New York depuis son poste. C'était son rôle de flic.

Dans la brigade, il ne restait qu'elle et quelques officiers, et tout était très calme. Son esprit vagabonda de nouveau alors qu'elle scrutait toujours l'extérieur. Elle parvint difficilement à distinguer au milieu des flocons la cime du sapin qui trônait au milieu du Rockefeller Center. De petits souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, comme les moments qu'elle passait avec sa mère et son père au centre commercial pour faire leurs achats, tous les trois profitant simplement le fait de partager ces rares moments en famille. Ses parents prenaient une semaine de congés durant cette période afin de pouvoir passer ces vacances ensemble, et oublier le temps d'une semaine leur travail respectif et leur routine effrénée. Cette pensée lui étreignit le cœur. Durant cette semaine, Kate et sa mère avaient l'habitude d'aller patiner au Rockefeller Center ou vers la cabane que Jim possédait dans les bois, à la périphérie de la Grosse Pomme. Il y avait à proximité un étang qui parvenait à geler rapidement lorsque les températures chutaient.

Tous ces souvenirs lui rappela à quel point elle adorait patiner avec sa mère, à glisser sur la glace de la patinoire et oublier le monde qui les entourait. Mais depuis 12 ans maintenant, elle avait enfermé dans son cœur ses sentiments et tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à sa mère, et elle avait érigé un mur entre les autres et elle. Le seul qui était parvenu à s'immiscer dans son jardin secret était Castle, son partenaire. Contre son gré au départ certes, mais grâce à lui, elle avait pu en découvrir un peu plus sur le meurtre de sa mère, et elle savait qu'à deux ils parviendraient à aller au bout de cette affaire. Dans un bref moment d'absence, elle crut l'apercevoir dans le reflet de la vitre derrière elle, mais quand elle se retourna, elle réalisa qu'elle rêvait et ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas pleurer une énième fois à la veille de Noël. Alors prise d'une envie soudaine, Kate s'en alla de son observatoire afin de rejoindre ses quatre collègues avec qui elle allait partager la garde. Prétextant une petite course à faire, elle quitta le poste de façon précipitée. Elle emprunta l'ascenseur et se enfila sa veste ainsi qu'une écharpe pour faire face au temps, dehors. Elle accéléra le pas pour sortir du hall d'entrée et se rua vers la sortie. Un instant, elle resta plantée sur le haut des escaliers, à s'imprégner de cette atmosphère froide et joyeuse à la fois, puis elle se dirigea vers Rockefeller. Elle se mit presque à courir en pensant à sa destination et ne pu retenir un sourire. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle constata qu'un bon nombre de New-Yorkais ainsi que des touristes avaient eu la même idée qu'elle. Elle alla louer ses patins et une fois équipée, elle rejoignit la patinoire. Elle se mêla à la foule et se laissa porter par ses jambes et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentit sereine. En paix avec elle-même, comme si sa mère avait toujours été là à ses côtés. Elle ferma ses yeux et se laissa aller au gré de la glace, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne retienne son attention.

\- Beckett ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? questionna la voix.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un Castle surpris de la rencontrer à cet endroit.

* * *

A vos claviers :)


	4. 4

Bonsoir je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir poster hier, mais j'étais vraiment pas en forme et je suis allée dormir tôt :/ donc voilà enfin la suite. Pour ce qui ont commenter j'ai pas le courage de répondre individuellement ce soir. Mais merci a vous pour vos commentaires ;)

* * *

\- Castle ? Qu'est-ce que vous, vous faites ici ?

\- Je patine ! s'exclama-t-il tout sourire en montrant du doigt ses patins. Vous l'auriez constaté de vous-même si vous aviez eu les yeux ouverts.

Elle avait fait abstraction de tout le monde qui l'entourait sans penser que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait allait se trouver au même endroit. Elle s'était totalement abandonnée, et la remarque de son partenaire la rendit confuse.

\- Je, euh …

\- J'ignorais que vous patiniez, continua-t-il.

Elle resta plantée au milieu de la patinoire et failli plusieurs fois se faire percuter par d'autres patineurs.

\- Venez avant de vous blesser, dit Castle en indiquant la barrière face à la statue en or de Prométhée.

Elle s'exécuta. Une fois à l'écart de la foule, l'écrivain reprit.

\- Le lieutenant Beckett qui s'adonne au patinage. Qui l'eut crû ? se dit-il à lui-même. Vous êtes décidément une femme pleine de surprises !

\- Et en quoi me voir ici vous surprend-il ? N'ai-je pas le droit de patiner tranquillement et de profiter de cette patinoire comme tous les New-Yorkais ? s'agaça Beckett.

\- Bien entendu, s'empressa de répondre Castle en voyant la réaction de sa muse. C'est juste que cet endroit était bien le dernier lieu où je pensais vous trouver.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour réfléchir, puis reprit.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas en fan de patinage, voilà tout. Vous avez plutôt l'habitude de faire des sports de combats, du self-défense, de la boxe. On ne les associe pas avec la danse ou le patinage.  
Voyant que la détective fronçait les sourcils, il s'arrêta.

\- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Elle hocha la tête d'un signe de négation.

\- Les sports de lutte sont brutaux et violents, contrairement au patinage, qui est un sport élégant, gracieux. Presque magique. Tout est dans la délicatesse, la sensibilité, alors que …  
Elle lui lança alors un regard noir.

\- Je m'enfonce, c'est ça ?

Cette fois-ci, elle acquiesça.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ma session est terminée, et je dois retourner au poste, lui dit une détective agacée par ses critiques. En quoi le fait d'apprécier ces deux activités était forcément impossible ?

Au vu du ton qu'elle avait employé, il se rendit compte de sa maladresse, cependant trop tard. Elle glissait déjà vers la sortie.

\- Beckett, attendez !

Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

\- Ecoutez, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas …

\- Par pitié, Castle, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez. Je voulais profiter d'un moment de calme après une enquête difficile, mais apparemment je ne peux rien faire sans que je ne vous retrouve à me suivre …

\- Je ne vous ai pas suiv…

\- Là n'est pas la question. Je voulais me vider l'esprit le temps de quelques minutes, mais il faut toujours que quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne vienne m'interrompre. Mon moment est gâché, alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille.

Tout penaud d'avoir énervé sa partenaire, il baissa la tête.

\- Passez un joyeux Noël, Castle.

\- A vous aussi, dit-il uniquement.

Il la regarda partir, et resta planté là sur la surface glacée. Il se mit à repenser à cette conversation. Il s'en voulut de n'être qu'un moulin à paroles, un comble pour un homme de lettres. Il avait regretté ses mots au moment où ils avaient franchi la barrière de sa bouche. L'image lui était revenue comme un flash : il se souvint des photos qu'il avait trouvé de Kate et de sa mère. C'était quelque chose qu'elle partageait avec sa mère, et il avait fait l'imbécile. Tu es un crétin, Castle, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Il opina du chef.

Il s'était rendu au centre Rockefeller afin de finir ses achats de Noël, et il n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel des patins. Il adorait cette période de l'année, la neige et la magie que Noël apportait. Il avait beau faire un froid d'enfer, mais toutes ses lumières scintillantes lui réchauffaient le cœur. Pour lui, cette fête était synonyme de joie. Et il se rendit compte que ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas pour tout le monde.

* * *

Alors ?


	5. 5

Bonsoir vous allez bien ?

Je vous laisse avec un nouvel Os et promis demain,j'essaye de répondre au commentaire ;)

* * *

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait travailler sur ordre de Gates, elle lui avait mentit et il l'avait découvert. Elle avait finit par lui avouer pourquoi elle prenait chaque année la permanence le soir de noël.

Mais maintenant assise a son bureau dans le silence et la nuit du poste, elle regrettait sa décision. Castle avait changé sa vie, peut-être que désormais elle pouvait changé sa tradition de noël...

-Beckett ?

Perdue dans ses pensée elle sursauta et se retourna.

\- Karpowski qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-Mes parents sont coincés dans l'Ohio à cause d'une tempête de neige et mon mari est de garde à la caserne. Du coup, je me suis qu'au lieu de traîner sur mon canapé avec un plat à emporter devant un film de noël, je pouvais venir prendre la permanence. Et que toi à la place tu pourrais aller rejoindre ton écrivain. expliqua-t-elle.

-Comment tu...enfin je veux dire de quoi tu parles ?

-Rhooo aller. Fait pas semblant. Je suis flic je te signal, j'ai bien vu que votre relation avait évolué.

-Je...mais...je.

-Au lieu de bégayer assise sur ta chaise, dépêche toi de le rejoindre, je suis sûre qu'il t'attend.

Elle resta encore interdites quelques secondes, puis se leva attrapa ses affaires et disparut dans l'ascenseur après avoir remercié sa collègue une bonne dizaine de fois et lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire à Gates.

Amusée Roselyne secoua la tête et s'installa à son bureau en souriant. Deux minutes plus tard, elle fut sortit de sa paperasse par le Ding de l'ascenseur. Pensa que c'était Kate qui avait oublié quelques chose, elle fut surprise de voire apparaître Gates.

-Capitaine ? S'étonna t'elle.

-Karpowski. Répondit-elle. Mais ce n'était pas Beckett qui devait assurer la permanence ce soir ?

-Heu oui. Mais elle se sentait pas bien alors elle rentrée...

-Rejoindre Castle ! La coupa Gates. Quoi vous pensiez que j'étais la seul à pas le savoir ? Reprit-elle devant l'aire étonné de la jeune femme.

-Ben vous aviez rien dit alors ...

-Vous savez lieutenant, c'est pas parce que je suis capitaine que je ne résonne plus comme une flic. Enfin bref, c'est très gentil de votre place d'avoir pris sa place. Sourit Victoria.

-Ohh c'est pas grand chose vous savez. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Pour je suis sûre que ça compte beaucoup. Mais bon c'est pas que je ne veuille pas rester pour vous tenir compagnie, bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Mais je suis juste passée chercher quelque chose et j'ai mon mari et ma belle-mère qui m'attendent dans le parking et si je me dépêche pas, elle va m'étrangler...Alors bonne soirée et joyeux Noël lieutenant Karpowski. Fit Gates.

-Merci à vous aussi Capitaine. Répondit elle avant que Gates ne s'éloigne.

* * *

voilà :)


	6. 6

Un nouveau petit os écrit par ma partenaire d'écriture :) Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et nous suivent.

Bonne lecture

Poste de Police de New York, 24 Décembre 2015,

2015 restera pour toujours dans mon cœur comme l'année de notre bonheur ,

Où nous nous sommes promis un amour infini,

Un partenariat quotidien où nous ne faisons qu'un,

Au travail ou à la maison, dans les mauvais jours comme dans les bons.

Nous nous sommes promis de ne pas être ennuyeux, et c'est dans tes yeux,

Que j'ai envie de me perdre.

Elle griffonna de nouveau son poème. Comment vais-je faire ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle devait donner à son mari son petit poème dans l'heure qui suivait, et elle n'avait rien.

Elle se réinstalla au fond de son fauteuil à son bureau, et réfléchit à l'année qui venait de se dérouler. Il ne lui fallu que quelques instants pour se remettre à écrire.

Cette année fut épique dans nos cœurs,

À jamais malgré les ouragans on n'a aucun regret,

Résoudre les enquêtes attrape les tueurs

Ça ne fait plus aucun doute on est les meilleurs,

Côte à côte à la vie mais aussi au boulot

La vie est le plus beau cadeau.

Satisfaite de ses vers, elle se précipita retrouver son mari pour le lui lire.

A vos claviers ;)


	7. 7

Bonsoir

Tout d'abord un merci tout spécial à Caskett et Laetitialfw de nous suivre à chaque étapes 3 vous êtes super :)

Je vous laisse avec un nouvel petit os.

* * *

24 Décembre 98

Assise sur le canapé du salon entre son père et sa mère Kate regardait comme chaque année depuis plus de 10 ans "Miracle sur la 34 ème rue" elle le connaissait par coeur mais elle ne s'en laissait pas.

Elle avait passé la matinée avec ses parents dans les centres commerciaux de la grosse pomme à acheté les derniers cadeaux, puis ils avait manger dans leur restaurant favoris avant de rentrer après une ballades dans Central Park. Depuis toutes petites elle adorais l'ambiance de fêtes. Les illuminations, l'odeur du sapin et des biscuits à la cannelle, la neige et l'humeur joyeuse des gens. Et si ils passaient généralement le 25 décembre chez tel ou tel membre de la famille. Le 24 quand à lui était leur petit noël en famille. Et elle espérait perpétuer cette tardions encore de nombreuse années.

Mais elle ignorais encore que dans très bientôt, 16 jours à peine, le destin en déciderais autrement.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé ?


End file.
